


【天卓】替我向阿波罗号问好

by wg23333



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:00:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29714085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wg23333/pseuds/wg23333
Summary: 末日pa，借鉴三体年代设定，青梅竹马，白切黑卓定是我在写一个巨难的故事中间的娱乐题目叫《归燕》也可以
Relationships: Gao "Tian" Tian-Liang/Zhuo "Knight9" Ding





	【天卓】替我向阿波罗号问好

**Author's Note:**

> 阿库别瑞引擎：作为超光速星際旅行的工具。「曲速引擎」這個别稱也會出現在物理學的期刊論文之中。中國科幻文學《三體》中，稱之爲「曲率引擎」，是驱动太空船以光速飞行的发动机。

“你知道流星吗？”  
“那是天空的眼泪。”

四年一班的卓定闹了个笑话，他在科学的随堂测验卷上的流星旁边写了个“天空的眼泪”，这个失误被当成错误典型拉出来批斗，在全班的哄堂大笑里他臊的满脸通红，“都怪他骗我。”  
作为后太阳纪元的人类犯这种低级错误实在可笑，他们这一代虽然上课还仿古的用着笔和纸，身上却承载着人类迁徙的希望，在太阳快要爆炸的最后时间里，人类必须抓紧一切时间离开太阳系。  
卓定是所有老师眼里的好学生，乖巧听话门门第一，虽然人类的共同目标都是离开，但是总有一个先后之分，而他绝对属于头一波的，再不济也是第二。  
“你都在想些什么啊？”老师面对他忍无可忍道。在刚刚过去的联盟知识竞赛中，他因为一道关于流星的辩述题没能拿到第一名，如果只是这样就算了，最滑稽的是他在整一面的纸上只写了一句“它是天空的眼泪。”  
而且如果没错这道送分题，卓定就是全联盟竞赛史上第一个满分。  
“这种连小孩子都知道的常识题你怎么可能会错?”  
面对着老师的发作，高二的卓定低下头来，有风从他的袖子里面过，他好像听到有鸟儿叽叽喳喳的叫声，它们在笑他，“傻瓜!傻瓜!”  
可是那种禽类生物在前太阳年就已经灭绝了。

他想起来以前小时候学过一首儿歌，他五音不全，能记住的原因不仅是放学路边的大喇叭天天放，还有以前的什么音乐课，要计入期末成绩的，但他总是开口就跑调。  
“你小声点跟着我混过去。”旁边一直握着他手的人压低声音对他说，他转过头，对那个戴着眼镜的猫唇男孩说好。旁边的人叫高天亮，他们家在一起，一起入学，又是同桌，就连光荣榜上两个人名字也挨在一起。和除了考试以外什么都迷迷糊糊的的他不同的是，和他一起长大的高天亮几乎是个全才，虽然小他几个月，但是看起来却像高天亮才是哥哥。  
最近老师让两人一组练习唱歌，就那首最简单的天天大喇叭里还放着的小燕子。他们连打扫卫生也排在一起，有一天在涮拖把的间隙卓定从高天亮身边蒸发了，把他吓出了一身冷汗，不是因为卓定人尽皆知的迷糊劲，而是最近真的很不太平。  
他最终在水房的后面扒出了埋在里面的卓定，“你知不知道我有多担心?”但是等卓定指着麻雀抬头问他这是不是燕子时，他却什么都发作不出来了，“哎，你啊。”  
他也挨着蹲下，“留它在这吧，它自然会有办法活下去的。”转头看到卓定鼻尖上全是汗，他突然福至心灵，“你逮麻雀干嘛?”  
“不是抓，是它自己摔到我脸上的。”卓定的口音奇怪得很，软糯又含混，让以后每个听他讲座的学生都希望他能配一个中文翻译。他从那时候就知道他永远也无法对高天亮撒谎，“我也想唱得好一点。”他低下头看着地，两手不自觉的搓来搓去。  
过了一会，高天亮抓着他的手把他从地上拉起来，“来。”  
他跟在高天亮后面奔跑，不知道去哪也不知道干嘛，什么也不想，却有一种奇特的笃定。  
路越来越窄，学校被抛在后面，眼前是一片破旧的老城区，高天亮灵活的领着他穿梭在建筑的阴影里。他们到了一座和其他楼没有任何区别的建筑前，高天亮带着他往楼门走。  
他顺着高天亮的手指往上看，老式的楼门上面伸出的水台下面有一个小小的巢穴，里面燕子们不知道在说什么体己话，脑袋凑在一起，巢外面只露出两个黑尾巴。  
卓定长大了嘴，原来这就是燕子。  
倒也不穿花衣服嘛，歌里都是在骗人，害得他找了这么久。  
“下次不要再自己一个人了。”高天亮揉着他脑袋这么说。  
他点点头笑起来。

叮铃铃——  
他听见仿古的电子铃声，像是骤然从梦中惊醒，等回过神来他才发现面前是格子被写满的作文试卷，他反应过来现在他正在参加高考考试，看到字数过了800线，他将卷子翻过来检查。古诗词赏析是杜牧的《归燕》，他想起来高天亮说他最喜欢的诗人就是唐代的杜牧，镜片下一双狐狸眼笑得眯起来，“不效元白的元和体，也不效温李的晦涩，这才是杜牧。”  
在文理分科的当年高天亮对他说自己想去打职业，不做什么文科生理科生艺术生，他就想试试职业。  
卓定没说话，只抬头看天，他想燕子也许要飞走了吧。  
小时候高天亮总是把他的手握的紧紧的，好像永远的不会放开一样，即使后面高天亮提到这尴尬地解释那是因为有危险，他也不想听。  
大众都愚钝，最喜欢瞎传超现实段子，卓定看着课本上的脱离速度证明公式，有些傲慢的想，现在人类都要离开太阳系了还在说什么ufo吸人走这种虚无缥缈的事。  
其实他也很着迷于那款叫英雄联盟的，曾经风靡世界的游戏，他的段位甚至比高天亮还高，就在前不久才实现了国服一人单排登顶。  
游戏里面高端局的人都知道有个叫无双的人中路对线无人能敌，排在对面只有十五gg的下场，于是一波又一波的人过来提交好友申请。不过他和几乎所有人的聊天框都只有两三句，偶尔有能翻过页的一眼看过去也只是“0.0”“。。。”这样的废话。  
那时候腾讯还没出那个能让他狠心掏出十五元巨款的火花这种跨时代坑钱货，不然他早就和小天修到了巨轮。  
嘀嘀嘀，他点开右下角疯狂抖动的小企鹅，里面是高天亮发过来的呆呆兽图片，下面还有一行字，“你看看像不像你？”他笑着说嗯。眼睛往左边多余的红点一瞄，是他登顶国服那天给他发消息的探子，鼠标在上面滑了滑，最后还是叉掉回到桌面。他想再等等再等等吧。  
新闻没报道的消息又在网路上传开了，说是十几年前的ufo事件再现，不同的是这次有了目击证人，好端端的做课间操时间里，一个女生突然腾空而起像是被什么吸着往天上去，女生奋力挣扎最后竟然从半空直直坠下。  
现场照片上是大片的红色马赛克。  
高天亮最后还是没有去，好像是家里阻止，还是他在最后关头主动放弃。  
“你离开我肯定不行。”他听见高天亮这么说，“你不会订外卖，不会用导航，你什么都不会。”  
隔着话筒他听见高天亮喉咙里的哭音。

试卷对他来说真的很简单，即使什么都变了但是这一点从没变过。  
不过挠挠头说自己不清楚考得好不好这种事他做得太多了，毕竟每次这样他就会收获一个高天亮的拥抱和安慰揉头，多划算的买卖，何乐而不为。  
出考场的人群中众人各有悲喜，他却等不到一个熟悉的拍肩。  
和过去一样的是需要估分选学校，当他按记忆搜索到那所熟悉的校名时，看着简介上的照片，他想就是这里了。当年他跨进大学大门时旁边还有一个勾着猫唇笑着的高天亮，他们又是一个系一个班一个导师，即使不一个寝室也没关系，开黑时也只有他们两个能双排。  
高天亮老大阴阳师了，奇怪的是女生缘却很好，可能是野爹总讨妹子喜欢吧，卓定这样想。  
那天他和高天亮两人网吧开黑，平时都把死妈挂嘴上的人今天游戏左下角出奇的安静，他伸头过去看瞎子一个利落的回旋踢，同时局内消息开始一连串的跳：ge ge hao li hai  
!!!!!  
tai qiang la  
tian is nb  
卓定不知道自己嘴角的笑容陡然消失，似乎瞬间就与诡术妖姬化为一体。  
他交叉双手，仅凭肌肉记忆就准确链住敌人脖颈，假身化成黑羽消散，其实只是被操作者拽到了屏幕以外。

人类是一定会离开地球的，高天亮从电脑前抬起头这么对他说。  
这种几乎所有人类公认的事实从高天亮嘴里说出来此刻让卓定格外心惊，这一年来高天亮都沉浸在第四宇宙速度的研究中，几乎不眠不休。  
即使卓定看着王八这样的消耗自我不免心头，但是只要不论睁开还是闭上眼睛都能看到高天亮一直在那里他就会不自知的窃喜。  
他知道高天亮努力且聪明，数十年如一日的勤奋再加上独步天下的敏锐直觉，所以他对高天亮拿出来的证明成果一点也不惊讶。  
可是这个成果在导师那里就被驳回了，那天他是陪着高天亮一起去的，出来的时候高天亮低着头，在门口他就抓住了高天亮的手。  
他不会说什么，或者说其实他知道高天亮根本不需要这些，这是两个人长久相处培养的默契。  
只是这次高天亮竟然在哭，他们的手紧紧握在一起，“不是错了，是不能，它势必会给整个学界带来动荡，我不能这么做。”  
高天亮的眼泪滴在他手上，快要把他的皮肤灼伤。  
他突然想起来高天亮其实是那样爱哭的总是自责的人啊。

而卓定的研究方向则是阿库别瑞引擎驱动，当时面对着高天亮诧异的目光他依然毅然决然的选择了这条路。高天亮的证明里还缺乏最后一个关键变量，而他即使不发表也为此寝食难安。  
高天亮父母关系不好，他们工作太忙了也不怎么管他，他小时候是在旧城区的奶奶家长大的。有天高天亮这么对他说，他停下了扫地，有些诧异的听高天亮继续说，“现在我已经成年了，他们终于熬出头快乐离婚去了。”  
“要是能回去也许会不会不一样？卓定。”  
他刚想拿出唯物主义那一套就被高天亮打断了，“人类1969年就能登月了，在十的二十九次方以外就有另一个我，怎么半个世纪过去了还是在原地踏步。”  
卓定放下手里的扫把，“也许就快了。”他走到高天亮旁边把手搭在他肩膀上，“真正的革命只在一瞬间，积攒却要几十几百年，一向  
不都是这样吗？”  
卓定听着旁边床上翻身的声音，被眼泪灼过的地方又疼起来，他想也许高天亮得去接受更好的指导，总得有人放手，也许这就是所谓相互成全。

因为宇宙近似于无限大，光的传播是笔直的，所以按概率来说一天之内能发生的事情也趋于无限。  
卓定嘲笑人类特有的美化事实的心理特点，自以为不论发生什么他都可以接受，只是这一定不包括以下这种。  
那天他和高天亮在夜跑后并肩在湖边散步，两人正彼此交流着各自研究进展和接下来的会议。  
天空的上面突然传来蛊惑人心的呓语，卓定不由闭上双眼就要跟着它去了，身体越来越轻盈像是有什么无法抗拒也不由抗拒的力量带着他往上走。  
“卓定！！”他听见有人声嘶力竭的叫他名字，是高天亮，他猛地睁开眼睛却发现自己已经悬在半空，而拼命呼喊他名字的人不过几秒就变成了一个小黑点，然后再也看不见了。  
等他再醒来身边一切都变了样子，他是一个从小就长在孤儿院里的孤儿，警察局里的机器人这么告诉他，并一路贴心的护送他回去。  
他看着天空中飞翔的汽车在空气中留下的尾灯光线，绚烂又荒唐，他疑心自己是做了一场梦，后来才明白有这个想法的自己简直是发了疯。  
他来到2080年，第四次科技革命后的地球。

也许这就是十的二十九次方米之外的我吗？卓定苦笑。  
而这具身体甚至才读高二，于是课程又得重头来过，他现在正坐在语文课堂上发呆。  
英雄联盟早就停服了，第四次科技革命也爆发了，那高天亮呢？他怎么样，这个地球上的自己换过去了吗?警察会找他的麻烦吗？那个变量找到了吗？他过得还好吗？他，有女朋友了吗？  
他的脑子几乎要爆炸，可是作为这个地球上人类最后的希望他们被剥夺了不学习的权利，四处安装的摄像头将一切都收在眼底。  
他又想起高天亮的研究，也许那种技术现在已经成熟，也许高天亮已经找到了那个不确定值。这么想着他兴奋的无法自持，他一大早刷了公民证到达最大的集中图书馆。  
久寻未果，最后他开机键入一个隐秘论坛地址，终于找到了大概的第四次科技革命的经过，开头赫然就是那个眼熟得不能更眼熟的证明过程，已经找不到那篇论文原扫描件，只能知道下面签的名字是“无双”。  
他心头剧震一时失去言语，只能下机回去。  
对着导航走在路上却总感觉被跟踪，他很确信这不是什么错觉。于是他调转方向故意挨着商业街的墙走，我倒要看看是谁的傲慢在看清里面映出的身影的瞬间被冻结。那是一个远远缀在他后面的中年男人，个子不高，脚步蹒跚，老式的眼镜几乎要把脸盖住了。  
即使是这样他也在第一瞬间就反应过来那是高天亮，是高天亮!  
行动超越思考，在高天亮面前他还需要什么思考，狂喜几乎撑破了他。  
但是男人就在他转头的一瞬间消失了，像是露水，从这个街道上凭空蒸发了。

因为他成绩实在优异，学校推选他去参加联盟知识竞赛，赛前参加秘密集训每人都能得一个秘密的材料，里面甚至有国家未公开的前沿研究成果。为了那一瞬间的幻觉，他也不允许自己不去。  
教材中间有一章是关于时空穿梭，也就是空间曲率研究。  
他心里想，我的回合。  
等翻到相应页面时，引论里高天亮的黑白照片却赫然出现在公式旁边，下面配着1998-2079，和一行打着括号的小字：致力于改造空间曲率引擎，为人类穿梭时空做出伟大贡献。  
他突然就想哭，眼泪噼里啪啦的掉在纸上，晕花了旧时代的油墨字。

十的二十九次方。  
那是近似于无限的数字。  
卓定站在由他一手主导制造的机器面前，将接触点按在自己四肢上，最终接触大脑。  
他依靠自己独一无二的权限深夜来到这里输入它，无限从这里开始，也将从这里回到它该有的位置。  
即使短暂的五分钟需要的代价是彻底烧毁整个生命，从此他将不再作为一个实在生物体存在于任何跳跃后的时间点里，他也在所不惜。

高天亮，高天亮，高天亮，他在心里一遍又一遍的演练那个名字的音节。  
太久没有说过，他怕自己变得生疏，他又想起这只有短暂的五分钟，于是决定还是远远看着就好了。  
回去的时间出了故障，他没能回到当天晚上，不过2040也不赖，或者说，他根本没有选择。  
他按后人给高天亮写的传记里到达了当时高天亮的研究所，往传达室递上会面申请时却听门卫一脸惋惜的说高教授昨天晚上去了。  
一时之间他血液凝固，冷气从头渡到脚，不该的，不该的，明明是79年。  
“明明是七九年!”他听见屋子里面有个人嘶吼一般的问。  
他看着那个叫卓定的人神色恍惚的走在街头，就像一个无主的游魂，没有躯壳和依傍，只随意飘荡。  
十的二十九次方。  
他嘴里不住念叨着。  
好像有人在叫他，熟悉到惊心动魄，扭头时街道橱窗玻璃上的影子正直晃在眼前，他呆呆看着上面模糊的自己，电光火石之间，他明白了。  
卓定难以自持的哭泣，无限与无限相交相错，他站在环的这一面向另一面拼尽全力的眺望，最终不过是不会弯折的一道光。

卓定闭上眼睛，好像听见有风在毫无重力的苍茫宇宙间呼啸而过。


End file.
